Retaliation
by Everything16
Summary: CH.2When the attention is no longer on you and the oppurtunity is no longer there, what do you do? Retaliate.
1. Propasition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters.  
  
A/N: This is sort of my first Degrassi fic. I tried before to write one, but that was a lost cause, so I decided to write about a different couple. Normally I write Everwood , One Tree Hill, Lizzie McGuire and Boy Meets World. But I think I'll try DeGrassi. Hopefully it won't crash and burn. Review, please and thank you.  
  
Summary: Emma and Sean are no longer. But when one of Sean's old friend moves to DeGrassi, Emma retaliates and the two are force to tell each other how they feel.  
  
*Story*  
  
Emma rushed through the empty halls of Desgrassi High. She woke up a few minutes late and was late for first period with Mrs. Kwan. She slid to a stop when she reached the classroom door. She banged open the door bringing even more attention to her self. Great, as if life doesn't already suck. All eyes were upon her and her complexion faded to a pinkish color.  
  
'Emma, do you think you can take your seat without causing a ruckus?' Mrs. Kwan said sternly.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
She went to her seat, next to Liberty. She couldn't help but think another pair of eyes was still following her. Don't even think it. He wouldn't care if you had cracked your skull half open and Mrs. Kwan stuck it into a ruler and used it to teach.  
  
She proceeded to copy down the notes on Hemingway and managed to make it out of class without any added attention.  
  
Shawn was lingering by the door, looking over the heads that piled out. When she passed him she couldn't help but say something.  
  
'Sean we're free, run while you can.'  
  
Pathetic, Pathetic, Pathetic. Emma, you know humor isn't your strong point. She thought to herself.  
  
'I know.' He said barely looking at her.  
  
'So what are you waiting for?'  
  
'Does it matter to you?'  
  
'I wouldn't ask if I-'  
  
'Sean!' A Dark haired girl in a white pleaded skirt and a blue halter ran up to them.  
  
'Missy?'  
  
'In the flesh.'  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Dad, got transfer, again. But now that I know you're here, I'm so psyched.'  
  
'Ahem.' Emma coughed.  
  
'Oh, um, Missy this is my, ah, friend Emma.'  
  
'Oh. Hey. Nice to meet you.'  
  
'Sam-'she didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
'Anyway, Sean, you must show me around.'  
  
And with that she pulled him off into the herd of students.  
  
Emma stared after them.  
  
'Are you going to pick you're jaw up of the ground, or should I call the janitor?' Manny Santos said. Her voice sounded distant, to the not-quite- there Emma.  
  
'Ah, what'  
  
'Pick-up, aisle five.'  
  
'Funny.'  
  
'Must suck.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Not having him.'  
  
'I'm not remotely interested.'  
  
'Really? Well, your gaze says different.'  
  
'What would you know?' She said harshly. 'If I need advice on seducing a guy, I'll call you.'  
  
She walked away. Manny jogged to catch up.  
  
'Pity.' She said behind her.  
  
'Leave me alone.'  
  
'I wonder what hurts more, not having him, or knowing that some now does.'  
  
Emma ignored her. And set off to her next class. After Science with a giggle marathon, Emma was happy to go to lunch, to get far away from the Sean-Missy flirtation. She blotted out the doors running into guess who, of course, Sean.  
  
'Sorry.' She said gathering her books.  
  
'It's cool.'  
  
'Sean, how do you know Missy?'  
  
'Old friends.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Curious.'  
  
Missy came up to them and Sean left without saying goodbye.  
  
'You don't wear jealousy well.' Manny's cold voice said.  
  
'Stalking's illegal in all fifty states.'  
  
She walked away.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Emma sat by the trees, outside Degrassi, when Sean walked up to her.  
  
'Is there a meeting you didn't tell me about?'  
  
'No such luck.'  
  
'So, what are you doing alone out here?'  
  
'Eating, admiri-'  
  
Once again Missy cut into Emma's words with her screeching yell.  
  
'Sean! Have lunch with me.' She yelled from the front steps.  
  
'Of course here's Missy again.' She said louder than she intented.  
  
'You don't like her, do you?'  
  
'I don't like the two of you together.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'It's just annoying.'  
  
'Sorry you feel that way, but you can't control everything.'  
  
He got up and walked toward the smiling Missy. She wrapped her hands around him and they walked back inside.  
  
'He's right you know.' Manny came up behind her.  
  
'Are you following me?'  
  
'Are you ready for my help?'  
  
'I thought I said to leave me alone.' She said packing up her garbage.'  
  
'Are you ready?' Manny said rolling her eyes, obviously ignoring her last comment.  
  
'For what!'  
  
'Retaliation.' She grinned.  
  
Emma looked hard, then after a second, an enticing look came across her face. 


	2. Metamorphisis

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters.  
  
A/N: I didn't know anyone was reading this until I got reviews! h that made my day. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm pretty bad at that. I may have some JT and Manny and Craig. Oh and I live in the U.S. so I haven't seen season 4 I'm just going off what I'd like to see.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Emma looked hard, then after a second, an enticing look came across her face.  
  
*Story*  
  
'What do you have in mind?' Emma said deviously.  
  
'Well, first you have to do something for me?'  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and perched her lips.  
  
'I knew it! I knew you didn't just want to help me-'  
  
'Emma, I just-'  
  
'No, Manny, I don't need your help, I should've known your all for yourself!'  
  
She turned to walk away.  
  
'Emma!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I just wanted to know if you'd be, if you'd be my friend again?'  
  
'What?'  
  
Manny eyes began to swell with tears.  
  
'Everyone hates me and it's no funny being the slutly-bitch.'  
  
'Your not a bitch.'  
  
'What about slut?'  
  
'Well...'  
  
They started laughing.  
  
'I'm just kidding, you not a slut either.'  
  
Manny gave her a big hug.  
  
'That's good to know, cause I have my doubts.'  
  
After a few minutes they were lying on the grass, talking like old friends.  
  
'How exactly do I flaunt my stuff?' Emma asked.  
  
'Like this.'  
  
Manny got up and started prancing around the lawn.  
  
'Make him think that you are so confident, you couldn't care that he's standing next to you.'  
  
'But I do care.'  
  
'Well, then pretend. And the next thing is to change your look.'  
  
'I like my look.'  
  
'Well, most of the guys don't?'  
  
'What should I care about the other guys when I want Sean?'  
  
'That's the next step. You have to make him jealous.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'By getting the attention from other guys.'  
  
'How am I going to do that?'  
  
'Leave it al up to me.' She said with a smirk.  
  
Emma inside squirmed.  
  
*In Emma's room*  
  
'Hand me that eyeliner.'  
  
'I don't wear eyeliner, do you know how many animals die from-'  
  
'Emma, Emma, no guys gunna care what died, as long as you look hot.'  
  
She reluctantly gave Manny the eyeliner.  
  
'Ouch! You almost stabbed me in the eye.'  
  
'Beauty hurts and if you'd stay still it wouldn't be that bad.'  
  
A few minutes later Manny was finish.  
  
'Now, may I present to you, the new Emma Watson.'  
  
She spun her around the face the mirror.  
  
Emma glanced at her reflection, she didn't want to admit it but she looked hot.  
  
'Manny.'  
  
'No thanks nessacary, just tell me your coming to the rave with me tonight, everyone will be there.'  
  
'I can't it's, a school night.'  
  
'And that's why it's perfect, everyone will see you and tomorrow every guy will want you. What do you say?'  
  
Manny stared at her.  
  
'Where're the stilettos?'  
  
Manny smiled.  
  
A/N: This will be an Emma coming of age story, kinda in a round about way. With lot a varios hook ups.She may be like a Manny Jr. But eventually, she'll be with Sean. 


End file.
